Third Life, Second Chance
by Mike Birbiglia
Summary: -Spoilers- After their second deaths, the descended souls had been transferred into an unknown domain in strange new bodies. How will these men survive with no chakra? And why is Sasori wearing a bow? (Disclaimer- Kitten story) Rated T until later chapters. R&R
1. The Beginning

_**Hey guys! I know I haven't continued my other story, "Girl in Wolfs Clothing", but don't worry about that yet! I'm actually planning on rewriting the chapters to make it flow better, and it should be out sometime at the end of this year or the beginning of 2016- so stay tuned for that!**_

 _ **I wanted to give you guys a gift as I finally got out of my yearlong writers' block- I'm excited to share this with you guys! :33**_

* * *

Pain. It seers though my body in almost a lucrative way. Why do I still feel? I'm supposed to be dead, _again_. It just seems to be that fate wants me to suffer death more than once, or in this instance- _twice_. The first death I had endured was what I thought would be my final, feeling remorse yet happiness as I stared into his eyes. He finally had gotten the revenge he had craved all these years.

But it proved to be that my first death wasn't enough.

My second 'death' or departing moments had also been with him. In my eyes, it seemed to have been worth it again- to see my brother and to tell him the truth about my departure of the village. I had dispelled the lies he had been told, hopefully destroying his wish of conspiring against Konoha. However, I seemed to have been resurrected the first time in order to save my brothers future. What is my new purpose for this life?

The blinding lights of the world around me had my head spinning in pain and nausea, my bones seemingly compressed into a mockery of what they once were. I had tried to clench my hands to stretch them; however it only felt like half of my fingers had survived whatever unholy mutation I had gone though, as I only felt pain and slight bending before giving up. Finally, feeling the pain dull the slightest bit, I open my eyes to investigate my new surroundings.

 _Where am I…?_

I looked around and noted how the gigantic trees in this area are very unfamiliar to the normal oaks and birch of the hidden villages. Looking down to see why everything was so large in this environment, I had seen dark appendages that have replaced my normal hands and feet.

 _This seems fitting to my predicament…_

The sun was setting, and I knew if I didn't move then I might not be able to survive the night in this new environment and body. Moving my arms and legs slightly, trying to get accustomed to the unusual sensation of walking on all fours- I had slowly made my way towards a large, dark grey path. Stepping onto the cold, hard rock, or whatever this substance may have been lights had blinded me once more, only for me to hear a loud siren. Looking to my side quickly, or as fast as I could in this new body- I had seen a large projectile making its mark towards me, only for it to screech and go off course when it almost came into contact with my body.

Looking towards whatever had almost collided with my new physique, the swerving projectile had sobered up- going back to the original speed and direction it had before.

This may be harder to get used to than originally expected.

Slowly slinking back away from the path, I had moved agilely through the thick brush of strange and unknown foliage- staying close to the road while passing strangely built homes, none looking safe to go near as they are either overgrown or the simple shadiness of the neighborhood overrode any consideration of using any of the homes as a safe place to rest.

Slowly, my body had begun to grow tired and weary, hunger pains gnawing at my stomach- but suddenly I heard what seemed to be a strangely familiar, yet quiet voice. However, this voice was accompanied by a low rumble, as now I know to be growling from feral dogs. Hearing the voice grow louder, I pushed myself through my exhaustion to investigate whoever this person may have been. I had tried to activate my chakra reserves in order to detect how far away they were, I notice that I couldn't feel anything.

 _My chakra…_

It seemed to be that in this world, I have to rely only on my instincts. Quickening in pace, I seem to have encountered a fork in the road, with those projectiles from earlier resting in one place- however all were humming loudly. A sickening smell of pollution had filled my senses, making my head feel light as my lungs were near collapsing from this _poison_.

It seemed that whatever these metallic bullets purpose was, these projectiles were built for indestructability.

Waiting for a while to see if it was safe, I notice none have moved from there spot. Not wanting to risk being hit by these strange creations, I ran quickly across the grey path. Reaching the safety of the grass, the projectiles I had crossed began to move- only for me to notice that the other strange bullets had stopped, letting the ones I had just passed move. It was as though they were in sync, like they were on a specific unknown schedule. I would have to study these strange objects later- right now I needed to see what was making that sound.

I looked forward to see the bright lights of what seemed to be a resting spot amongst others, only for me to notice those projectiles resting here as well. However, they weren't making any sounds like the ones I had previously passed. Before I could continue this investigation, I heard the soft hissing- the voice from before was coming from behind this strange landmark. Rushing towards the back of the building, making sure that I wasn't seen in case of those strange objects coming back to life- I saw a feline on his back, bloodied and fur missing from his neck. As I was approaching the feline, he hissed in a broken voice.

"I may be injured, but don't think I can't kill you where you stand." Recognition had finally registered, this man, this _feline_ ,

"Kakuzu?"

* * *

 _Cliffhangers, they're what I'm good at. ;33 I hope you liked it! And if you do- let me know! Thank you for reading and stay tuned for Chapter 2. :33_


	2. A New Addition

_**Before I start a new chapter, I always did shout outs for my reviewers- but since I had none this time I'll do a shout out to the person who favorited this story!**_

 _ **Thanks SunnyApparitians for favoriting and following my story, I'm glad you liked it! :33**_

 _ **Summary;**_ _ **-Spoilers- After their second deaths, the descended souls had been transferred into an unknown domain in strange new bodies. How will these men survive with no chakra? And why is Sasori wearing a bow? (Disclaimer- Kitten story) Rated T until later chapters.**_

 _ **Disclaimer, story rated T for now.**_

 _ **This story is based on what happened after the Fourth Shinobi World War, so expect references and spoilers to come! I hope you like this chapter- R &R please! :33**_

I eyed the man, or what had used to be man carefully. He seemed well considering the predicament he was in. However as I inspected closer one of his dark green eyes seemed to have been swollen from the attack I heard earlier. His dark peppered fur was ripped off in large patches, making him seem like he weaker than he actually is.

"Uchiha… It happened to you too?" I nodded, staring at the injured feline intensely. Walking closer, I sat next to Kakuzu to try and figure out our next move. Looking forward towards the strangely adorned forest I take a deep breath, assessing our situation.

"Have an idea on how to stop me from bleeding out yet?" Facing Kakuzu, I notice how weak he actually looks from the massive amount of blood lost. Seeing a small lit up complex up ahead, it seemed the least suspicious area in this strange town. I figured we could get Kakuzu there without risk of him dying.

 _I can't put him over my shoulders for this- I'll have to do this a different way._

Suddenly an idea had popped into my head- and I knew he wouldn't appreciate it but there was no other choice.

I had quickly bit the fat on the back of his neck, as I had seen cats be lifted like that without experiencing pain, and slowly started to drag him off.

"What the…! Uchiha let me go!" Silently, I was appreciative about how his body had relaxed from me grabbing him by his pressure point- that way he wasn't able to try and get out of my grasp. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the first person in this strange new environment standing at the rest stop with a cigarette in his hand, leaning up against one of those mechanical beasts.

 _I'm going to need to find out what they're actually called._

The man was filthy, covered in a strange black liquid dripping from his clothing with scruff scattered around his face. His eyes were wide however, staring at Kakuzu dragging behind me by his neck. Getting further towards the forest, allowing us to merge into the shadows was when I noticed he no longer was focused on us- getting into whatever those projectiles were and had brought the machine to life.

 _Those are operated by people it seems…Are they just for transportation?_

I ventured forth with Kakuzu's neck in my mouth; I could taste the blood oozing from his wound as I ducked underneath an abandoned food stall. However, I noticed what appeared to be a middle aged woman walk out of her home a few yards away holding a bag filled with garbage. Hiding underneath the old stall, I let go of Kakuzu as I watch the door widen a little more and a small figure ran out.

"Oh? You're finally done with having my neck in your mouth?" I shoot him a glare, signaling for him to stay quiet as the woman looked around- only to walk back inside the home. Examining our surroundings the best I could without chakra, noticing that whatever the figure that ran out was- he is gone now. I turn to my weakened acquaintance.

"It was for your own good. If I left you there you would bleed to death." I explain, "However, for tonight we have to rest. This is the best we can do for now until we find somewhere to go or how to fix this."

"So far, I think I'd rather bleed out than stay in this miserable excuse of a body." He griped out, turning his head from me. I stay silent, curling my body up to get try and get used to the way this new body works. Hearing a sigh from behind me, I feel Kakuzu move slightly away from me and lay down himself. We both knew that tomorrow we will have to figure something out in order to fix his wounds, but the only way we could fix his injuries would be by finding a person to help us. However, we can't just choose anyone to help us- as we don't know where we are as of yet or what most of these places are. We need to choose someone who can help us gain some knowledge on this new terrain we're in.

Not to mention, Kakuzu and I need to find others who might be in our situation. I close my eyes, feeling fatigue finally hit me full force as darkness takes over.

 _Tomorrow we need to find help for Kakuzu before he gets an infection; otherwise we may never find our way out of this predicament._

Feeling the sun beat down on me through the cracks of the food stand, I force myself awake and stretch my body. After hearing a few cracks ripple through my form, I look over to Kakuzu- only to notice him awake and looking towards the grey path. Following his gaze, I see that across the road a girl, not much younger than I walk into a small one story building carrying what seemed to be important documents by the look of how she was acting. Looking back at Kakuzu, I nodded to him, silently letting him know what I was about to do. When he nodded back, I ran as quickly as I could across the grey, hard path- avoiding as many machines as I could manage.

Reaching the other side, I look back at Kakuzu and shift my eyes to the cart, signaling him to stay there. When he did not move, I knew he understood. Looking back through the thick brush, I notice there was a window through the door- which was my chance to see what was going on inside. Running across the front yard of her home, I had finally reached the door which had a steps leading up to it, as the door was higher off the ground than it seemed from afar. There was a banister resting on top of the stairs, which I assume is there for a reason- however I am unfamiliar with whatever the reason may be. Looking up towards the window, I focus on the task at hand.

 _Whatever the importance is of those papers, it proves that she is reliable for something. However, this importance that she may have might not be what we need- or even worse, we may get into something we shouldn't be involved in._

Jumping onto a banister outside of the door- I peered my head into the window to see if I could sneak a preview of those documents she had brought with her. Inside, I see that her back is faced towards the doorway- giving me enough time to examine the rest of the surroundings in her home. The front door directly leads into a dining area with white walls and redwood flooring. The table seats four people, which next to the kitchen has a bar with two seats on one side, while the sink and cabinets are on the other. There is another room with two other doors, however I cannot look see anything else. Then, I notice her place her papers onto the large, tabletop and pick up the top piece of paper which I could see in bold letters, "Infections and Abnormalities."

She may be a nurse, perhaps she could help Kakuzu. However, she might also decline and dispose of him.

As I watch her throw her handbag onto a near dining chair, I could faintly make out what she was saying.

"Hey Lali, I'm home! You here?" She slowly turned around to face the door I was perched at, however I wasn't fast enough to get out of sight in time.

"Lali, if you're home there's a cat outside the door. I'm gonna see if he's okay, yeah?"

 _This may be our only chance._

I stayed outside, sitting in front of the door waiting for the girl to make her way out. After a few minutes, the door had opened- revealing the girl in question I was waiting for. Slowly, she had bent over and reached her hand towards me,

"Don't worry kitty, I won't hurt you." Noting her hand out, I go closer to her to touch her finger with my nose to acknowledge her. Smiling, she gently closed her eyes and slowly opened them once more, revealing dark yet soft chocolate brown eyes that showed no intent of harm.

 _We may have a shot at getting Kakuzu healed._

"You're a strange kitty, aren't you? Where did you come from?" I look at her and speak once, yet it only came out as a meow to her. Her eyes widen slightly, making me wonder if she actually heard me. However, she just reached her hand towards me and stroked my head gently, tilting her head to the side.

"Wow, you responded kitty. You're smarter than I thought. Mind if I get a good look at ya?" She nudged me slightly, letting me know to turn slightly. I wondered what she wanted by me doing so, only to hear her gasp quietly.

"Oh kitty, no wonder you're so smart! You're a Havana- I don't see you guys around here often." I feel myself question how she could identify what breed my subconscious was forced into, however she continued to smile and continued stroking my fur. I heard her sigh in contentment, and my hunger pains had hit me again. Apparently noticing, worry had etched across her face as she brought her eyebrows closer together.

"Hungry kitty?" a smile was brought about onto her face once more, "Don't worry, I have something you can eat."

After hurrying back into the house, as quietly as she could, which I assume she did so because she didn't want to scare me off- she came back with a bowl of what seemed to be chicken and placed it near me alongside a water bowl.

"Sorry, that's all we really have for now. Maybe if you come back again, we'll have some food you might like better yeah?" Bowing my head in acknowledgement, I sniffed the food to make sure it didn't have a strange smell. Noticing nothing was there, I had begun to dig into what she had given me. Suddenly, I felt her put her hand on my back- causing me to stop eating and prepare to run. However instead of an attack, she started to stroke my back as I ate, seemingly to try and help me relax. Feeling no sense of hostility, I returned to what I was doing before but this time I took in the girls features.

She had long brunette hair, auburn with a minor hint of blonde dispersed about- accentuating her face and her foreign features. The girl's eyebrows were shaped into fine points, framing her eyes. Her eyes were wide and bright, accentuated with thick and long eyelashes. She wore dark brown glasses with a light blue accentuating the frames- resting firmly upon her nose. However, her nose in question was strange compared to most I've seen. There was an indent between her eyes, only to form a small bump which straightly led to the tip of her nose, which pointed downwards slightly. Her lips were colored a pale rouge and plump, and her skin tone was a pale tan.

She was adorned in a black and orange poncho and long black pants, with black slippers on her feet. It seems from her clothing, fighting isn't a common occurrence in this town. Thankfully, whatever had dropped us here took us farther from conflict so we do not have to worry about that. Her face is strange however; it seems her clan is foreign amongst the rest of the people who live in this neighborhood- as they all have small, pointed noses with sharp facial features. Keeping this in mind, this makes her seem a bit more kind- proving that she will indeed take care of Kakuzu. However, the way I introduce them will be questionable. Finishing my meal, I look back up to her and nod to thank her for the care.

The girl smiled, turning around to go back inside,

"I hope to see you again kitty, be careful yeah?" Her quirk reminds me of our old Iwa member, who was resurrected after trying to murder my brother. Suddenly I questioned if I would also find him here. Watching the girl go back inside, I make my way back to Kakuzu, dodging these mobile projectiles just like I had done earlier. Thankfully, it seemed that the number of machines had significantly lowered, allowing me to pass with only one of them rushing past.

Finally, I reached the abandoned food cart and made my way underneath it to meet back with Kakuzu, who looked at me annoyed.

"About time, I was wondering how long it would take for you to come back. For a while I thought you decided to abandon me and become a housecat. Facing him, I shook my head silently.

"I noticed the papers in her hands. It seems that she is a medical student, and from what she had done for me I know that she will take care of your wounds. You will accompany me there, however there is another person she is living with she refers to as 'Lali.'" Kakuzu started to growl, visibly angered by my decision.

"My body hasn't recovered enough to make it past those death traps on the road. Besides, do you really think trusting one of these strangers is a good idea, especially if you haven't even seen the other person she's living with…"

Kakuzu quickly fell silent as we both heard rustling from behind the cart. Turning my head from Kakuzu, I averted my gaze to our new associate. It was another feline with long amber fur with very short, peach colored paws and underbelly. His tail was fluffed out, swishing from side to side as he drew closer towards us. As he came closer, we noticed that he was adorned with a bright pink bow and a feline pet shirt saying "princess".

"I was wondering who else might've shown up." His cold, monotonous voice had spoken to us. It was Akasuna no Sasori.


	3. The Plan

_**Thank you so much everyone who's favorited the story and reviewed so far! :33**_

 _ **Shout outs go to Oculus Sinister and xXGigglesGothGrrlXx, thank you both!**_

 _ **xXGigglesGothGrrlXx, thank you for your review! I'm glad you like this story! I hope this chapter helps suit your needs, however it will fill y'all in on a few things. ;33**_

 _ **Summary; -Spoilers- After their second deaths, the descended souls had been transferred into an unknown domain in strange new bodies. How will these men survive with no chakra? And why is Sasori wearing a bow? (Disclaimer- Kitten story) Rated T until later chapters.**_

 _ **Disclaimer, this chapter is rated T.**_

 _ **This story is based on everything after the Fourth Shinobi World War, so there will be quite a few references and spoilers in this chapter and the next to come! Hope you like this chapter, R &R please because I love you guys' feedback! :33**_

* * *

Darkness was overwhelming me, I was unsure of how to deal with this unfamiliarity as I regained consciousness. I felt vibrations echoing all over my body, similar to when I was resurrected by Yakushi Kabuto. Feeling my, well, skin burning by the sun; I instinctively clench my hands- or paws as I have come to accept as time went on- to try and shake off this strange and unwelcome sensation.

I'd been in this strange world for three days already. Struggling to walk and get used to the strange textures beneath my feet- something I hadn't even been able to become used to when I was resurrected the first time. I hadn't been used to walking with my old body; standing was a feat in itself. Looking around me, I'd see so many different shops with their descriptive signs however I couldn't find anything to suit my needs. These establishments only seemed to be for repairs and cheap appliances, none of which would help me figure out why I'm here.

Though, sometimes people had begun cursing the fact that the signs were completely incorrect. Even if I was able to go inside of these establishments, it possibly wouldn't even matter in the long run it seems.

I had been walking along a stony grey path, away from being hit by one of those cars- as I overheard someone talking about their own to another and noticed that there was a small home with an open door. The house was unimpressive, only really consisting of beige walls with a white door which was currently open and unoccupied for some reason.

 _Seems like this place doesn't worry about others breaking in… let's see how long that lasts._

Looking around, I noted how no one was around and that nobody had even noticed this opening. Peeking through the door itself, I slowly slink into the small home, noticing that it led directly into a quaint kitchenette which was connected to a relatively larger family room.

"Mommy, there's a kitty in the house! Can I keep her?" I heard a loud, high pitched voice call from behind me. Turning my head as quickly as I could to face whoever yelled, I saw a little girl with a black bob cut and a pink bow in her hair- wearing a strangely styled gown that was smooth and tight at the top but flowed and puffed out from the waist, ending at her knees. She had bright brown eyes, staring intently at me as she jumped up and down excitedly.

A loud slam echoed in the next room, what I assumed to be the mother rushing towards us. She obviously looked like an older version of her daughter, a lighter shade to her hair but still in a bob cut. Instead of a skirt, she was adorned in beige mini-shorts and a seafoam green tanktop. Looking a little nervous, she looked towards the door.

"Sophia, I thought you closed the door behind you when you came in." The mother softly commented to her daughter, as her tone proved it to not be a question. The little girl stopped bouncing and looked up towards her mother, and in a thoughtful fashion she waved her arms around her.

"I did, but kitty here!" The mother's eyes softened, looking towards me warily as I tensed,

"Did the kitty scratch you?" The little girl, Sophia, shook her head quickly, only to bounce up and down once more.

"No but can we keep kitty? I want kitty!" The mother then laughed softly, looking at my uneased state.

"Stop yelling Sophia, you're scaring the kitty. And maybe the kitty can stay with us for a bit until we find its owner, okay?" The mother proposed to Sophia, only for the little girl to bounce excitedly.

"YAYAYAYAY! Can I name her mommy?" The mother softly laughed and gently picked up my uneased form, a strange feeling indeed. I could feel her warm hands on my chest and my backside, trying to hold me out towards her daughter who laughed and grabbed me, squeezing me into a tight hug against her form.

"Lala!" Sighing quietly to myself, I accept that I am now going to be considered a female in this form and that there was no other way to prove it otherwise without going against my beliefs. Suddenly, the little girl screams and drops me, letting me fall to the floor and run to her room.

"SOPHIA! Are you okay!?" The mother called out worriedly, in which I assume she believed I scratched her daughter. Sophia then ran back into the kitchenette, bringing with her a doll wearing a pink dress and bow, similar to what she was wearing but the dolls was adorned in "Princess". The little girl tore it off of her obviously quite expensive and unique doll and tossed the bare doll on the floor, throwing her clothing to the mother.

"Mommy put this on Lala!" The little girl screeched happily, proving to me that I had a great idea in which I did not have children in my past life. The mother smiled and laughed to her daughter, only to grab me and gently put me through the dress, making me feel humiliated. Finally to make matters worse, she tied a bright bow around my neck.

 _Not only am I in this form and considered a female, but I am also wearing a bright pink dress. I wonder if my life as a criminal was worse than this._

Looking towards her daughter after my bastardization, Sophia clapped her hands in delight.

"Yay mommy! Lala is so pretty!" Taking in a slow breath, I note that the first chance I get to run away I will.

Sophia's mother then brings a small plate out of her cabinet, only for her to go into her fridge and put some what I assume left over meats from the night before into the small dish.

"Here you are Lala, you must be hungry. Sophia, do you mind handing Lala this?" Sophia grinned, grabbing the plate from her mother and placing it in front of me excitedly.

"Eat Lala! It's yummy! I'll eat with you!" Sophia then grabbed some of the meat off of the plate and into her mouth, only for her mother to scold her and tell her to clean up her toys she left out.

 _I am definitely leaving once I find the chance._

* * *

Hours have passed. I have waited in the small kitchenette for an opening to escape this children's playpen. The little girl Sophia had tried having a teaparty with me and her stuffed animals, only to stop midway and nearly strangle me again with her brute strength. The mother had just put her to bed, only to turn the light off in the hallways and kitchenette.

Sighing in defeat I curl my body inwards to fall asleep- until I heard the door open and someone step out of the house.

 _This is my moment._

Running towards the door as quickly yet quietly as I could, I made sure the mother was far away enough to not notice me make my move. Nearly galloping, I rush through the door and into the large bush underneath one of the front windows. Peeking my head out of the bush slightly to watch the mother, I see her look around a bit- causing my pulse to quicken in anxiety until she stopped and walked back into the house.

I am still not used to these strong emotions, living in the body of a puppet for most of my life. These feelings I have caused me to feel guilty about leaving the little girl, something I shouldn't feel sorry for in this dire matter. My scattered thoughts halted as I heard two voices coming from an old cart in the front yard.

"It was for your own good," this voice was eerily familiar; "If I left you there you would bleed to death." The voice stated. It was calm and smooth, yet I couldn't' put my finger on it, "However, for tonight we have to rest. This is the best we can do for now until we find somewhere to go or how to fix this."

"So far, I think I'd rather bleed out than stay in this miserable excuse of a body." This voice however, I could easily identify. This was Kakuzu, the penny pincher of Akatsuki. He was thrown into this world too and apparently in my predicament. It then dawned on me, they're talking to each other calmly, they were both Akatsuki, and the other had to be the Uchiha. Only he would be the other levelheaded one in this situation, trying to figure out a plan whenever it suited him best.

Unable to hear the rest of their conversation, if there was any, I felt fatigue overtake my body. Letting my eyes fall, I relax slightly to the fact that I am not alone in this, yet we aren't out of the woods yet.

 _How many of us are here?_

* * *

Waking up without the pain of before, I take notice that it was early morning and a peppered, fluffy feline -which I assume was Kakuzu- was still underneath the cart.

Where is the Uchiha? He was here last night, if he is trying to investigate this town then good luck to him.

Suddenly, I see a black cat speed from across the road, only to meet Kakuzu underneath the cart.

"About time, I was wondering how long it would take for you to come back. For a while I thought you decided to abandon me and become a housecat." Taking note of Kakuzu's disgruntled form; the Uchiha looked at him without amusement.

"I noticed the papers in her hands. It seems that she is a medical student, and from what she had done for me I know that she will take care of your wounds. You will accompany me there, however there is another person she is living with she refers to as 'Lali.'" From the growling, Kakuzu was displeased with the Uchiha's self-proclaimed agreement.

"My body hasn't recovered enough to make it past those death traps on the road," Deciding it would be best to make my appearance now, I rush towards the cart in order to make myself known, "Besides, do you really think trusting one of these strangers is a good idea, especially if you haven't even seen the other person she's living with…"

Kakuzu fell silent as he heard me arrive, only for both he and the Uchiha to notice my presence. Watching Kakuzu's lips smirk in absent amusement, I decide it is best to make my introduction.

"I was wondering who else might've shown up." Kakuzu raised the fur on his back slightly, obviously displeased with his new acquaintance.

"Akasuna no Sasori, what a surprise." Kakuzu slowly dragged out, looking over my adornments.

"Oh trust me; it is quite pleasing to see a few other familiar… faces in this circumstance. As you can see, there has been quite a lot happening." My tail flicked lightly towards them, only for the Uchiha to speak up.

"So you were the figure coming out of the house last night. It seemed you got tired of your arrangements, hmm?" Smirking lightly, I poke a small jab towards the Uchiha,

"Some of us can't handle taking care of spoiled children." As expected, no reaction from the Uchiha. However, this did not stop him from bringing up his plan with me.

"Now that we have another member, we can help Kakuzu cross the road so we don't get hit by those strange projectiles." Flicking my tail once more, I raise an eyebrow,

"How exactly is my presence going to help you not get hit by those _cars_." Watching the Uchiha, he slowly cocks his head in questioning,

"How do you know what they are called? None the less, now that we have you, we can drape Kakuzu across your back and have you run across the road."

"What."


	4. The Discovery

_**Thank you for those who reviewed and favorited this story! I love you all!**_

 _ **As per usual, I shall get on with the shout outs to my lovey reviewers, followers and favorites! :33**_

 _ **Thank you so much Realworld no Shinobi, idrk what to put, guyzmo42 and evil . mastermind no.1! :33**_

 _ **And thank you Realworld no Shinobi for reviewing! I'm so glad that you like this story, and that is such a compliment! I hope you like this chapter! :33**_

 _ **You all are the best!**_

 _ **Summary; -Spoilers- After their second deaths, the descended souls had been transferred into an unknown domain in strange new bodies. How will these men survive with no chakra? And why is Sasori wearing a bow? (Disclaimer- Kitten story) Rated T until later chapters.**_

 _ **Disclaimer, this chapter is rated T this time. ;33**_

 _ **This story is based on everything that happened after the Fourth Shinobi World War, so there will be many references and spoilers in chapters to come! I hope you guys like this, R &R because I love y'alls feedback on my story! :33**_

* * *

"What." Sasori deadpanned, his eyes widening in slight confusion. Nodding my head towards Kakuzu, who had also looked disgruntled by my plan, I stand from my seated position.

"Without a third party, I would not be able to drape him across my back. In order for me to get here I had to drag him with my teeth, and by doing so across this road we would be destined to be hit by those… cars. However, now that you're here I can help drag him across yours for easier transport." The now flesh and blood puppeteer stared at me quizzically, his shock quickly dispersing as his previous demeanor had returned.

"What makes you think I would follow through with this plan? Furthermore, if I were to indeed go through with this, what makes you think I would be the one to transport him? Why can it not be you?" Sasori rebutted, his intense stare piercing into me. I flicked my tail towards Kakuzu sharply to get Akasuna no Sasori to focus onto him instead.

"Our size difference is a great decider on this matter. Your shape has a stronger build than I do, as well as how you would not be able to bring him over me- physically impossible considering your… stunted growth." My word was final. Sasori hadn't looked pleased by our arrangement, however it didn't matter if it suited him or not.

"We still don't know who else is in this predicament, so it would be best to stick together in case we find a cure. I do not doubt that you heard my plan earlier, in which I found someone who may be willing to house us for a few days who is also a medical student," I watched as Sasori lazily stared, his tail flattening against the rough terrain, "meaning she may be able to help us more than being by ourselves. We will try to get there no later than sundown, however before then I will scout the area in case of any dangers that there may be." Finally I had turned my attention towards Kakuzu, who still seemed unhappy with my plan. The speckled feline narrowed his eyes, growling lowly.

"You can't trust anyone here; we don't even know where we are." Before I could explain that is exactly why we need to get on this students good side, Sasori had cleared his throat to gain our attention.

"During my time here, which was supposedly in the more urban areas- I had discovered a sign in the window of a shop that said "Tampa Bay Buccaneers." I supposed by that we are located in the rural areas of a tourist town." I feel the fur on my back raise as my eyes narrow slightly at Sasori.

"Why didn't you note the sign before?" Sasori smirked slightly, flicking his tail once more from its resting state.

"I didn't think it was too important. After all, it was for merchandise." Sighing quietly, I turned my back away from the two- looking towards the road once more.

"I am going to scout the area," I stated while walking out from underneath the cart, "you watch Kakuzu in case he needs immediate medical attention." Turning my head to look at them once more, I watch as Sasori nods his head in agreement as Kakuzu huffs.

I take it as my que to leave.

Running towards the road, I look both ways to make sure no car, as Sasori put it, was coming. When I analyzed the security, I ran across the road without looking back. I didn't want to risk stumbling and being hit. Finally, I had reached the other side of the road and saw that the student was still in the house since this morning.

 _Good, we can keep an eye on her as we wait._

Looking around the home, I notice a few flowerbeds in the front of the house- nothing special really. Across the front yard towards the left side of the house, there was another home right next to it separated by an alley. Turning the corner, I notice about four flat square packages on the ground. Slowly I walk towards one of the packages and tapped it. When no movement or trap was activated, I leaned down and sniffed it to make sure it wasn't poisonous. When nothing occurred I realized there was writing on the small packaging.

Durex, 1 latex…

 _Disgusting._

Suddenly, I heard a slam coming from around back. Feeling as though there was something wrong with this, I ignored the rest of the disgusting packages on the ground and ran towards the sound. Peering my head from around the corner, I see a tan woman run from the left side of her car to the right door- opening it slowly. She had a dark brown hair pulled into a messy bun, while she wore dark blue pants and black flats with strings coming from each side. Her shirt was simple, peach colored with short sleeves. I watched as she reached into her car and grabbed what seemed to be a blondish, thin cat that had scratches all over him, missing some skin from his ear. The feline looked towards me in anxiousness and annoyance, looking as though he wanted to run away as fast as he possibly could. Locking eye contact, I noticed he had bright blue eyes, ones that were quite unmistakable.

 _Is it really?_

I watched as the woman held the feline close to her, looking both ways before she made a dash into the medical student's home.

 _It seems that we'll be seeing meeting her soon…_

Making my way across the back I decide to explore the streets around us, only for me to discover two strange men sitting in their car, staring off into the direction of the house. Sitting at the end of the house, I wait to see if they drive off.

They don't.

Although I am not human anymore, I can still sense the suspicious aura coming from those two. Sitting inside of one of the bushes outback, I figure I should stay to see if they do anything else that may cause alarm.

* * *

Hours have passed until they had changed behavior. One picked up what appeared to be a radio, both still staring towards the house in question. Finally, they drive off.

Maybe it is for the best that we stay here for a while; there may be a larger demon amongst this town besides S rank criminals becoming felines. Hopefully we find a way to become human soon however, then we would be able to deal with them equally.

After they left, I looked towards the other side of the home. There was nothing else there besides plant life. When I approached the front of the home, I saw the medical student walk back out of the house with what appeared to be a phone in her hand. I decided it would be best to hide for now, as I wanted to observe some of her personality before allowing her to handle Kakuzu.

"Lali, pick up… if you're home you're wasting my phone plan." I hear her sigh in defeat as she walks towards the front entrance. It was about evening, Sasori and Kakuzu must be ready by now.

Running towards the road once more, I look both ways before I cross. Seeing that no one was coming yet, I ran towards the other side- only for a very large car to fly forwards from seemingly out of nowhere. Seeing that if I continued on running, I would've faced my demise so I stopped quickly- tucking in my tail, I waited for the car to pass over me, only for me to have toxic chemicals enter my lungs. Feeling slightly weakened by the smell, I could only watch in silence as he continued on over me- finally passing my body. Fresh air entered my lungs afterwards, giving me some new strength to run towards the cart.

Approaching my destination, Sasori and Kakuzu stare at me in annoyance.

"What took you so long? I could have died by now and you were too busy playing with yourself." Ignoring his vulgar statement, I turn towards Sasori.

"It's time." Sasori sighed in frustration and lowered his head, giving me permission to drape Kakuzu over him. Turning towards Kakuzu in question, I grab him by the back of his neck as I did before and dragged him over Sasori- hearing Sasori groan in pain.

"Sasori, can you run?" Hearing a light huff come out of the puppet master, he nodded his head. We all looked towards each other- only to face the road to prepare ourselves for what we have to do.

We all ran for it.

I fell behind to watch the two in case Sasori collapsed by the extra weight. Keeping my eyes open, I notice a car rushing towards us fast.

"Sasori, run quicker. Now." Sasori ran faster, as I hurried to catch up to the two. The car approaches us and I watch as Sasori passes the wheel, I get stuck underneath the car however I hear a loud hiss coming from Sasori.

 _Oh no._

The car was quicker passing over us than the one from before, only for the sight of Sasori to be seen.

It seemed that Sasori didn't escape the car in time, as his tail was completely run over by the car. Seeing him nearly passing out from the pain and exhaustion, I rush faster towards Sasori and head butt his backside to try and get him to hurry before another one hits us both. We finally make it towards the end of the street, only for Sasori to nearly faint but I continue running, pushing him along.

"Your tail will be treated if you continue running. We have to hurry." Hearing him huff, he starts running once more until we get to the entrance of the house. I jump onto the one of the rails next to the door, pawing and meowing to gain her attention. Hearing footsteps make it to the door, I wait patiently for her to arrive. She is smiling as she gets to the window of the door, only to see what lay in front of the steps. Worry flashes through her eyes as she ran back into one of the rooms, only to rush out with a towel. The door flew open as she ran towards Kakuzu and Sasori. Gently, she lifts Sasori off of Kakuzu with one of the towels and wraps Kakuzu up with the second she had brought out. Wrapping his body in the towels, she rushed towards the open door- barreling into the kitchen while closing the door behind her.

"LALI! I know you're here, there's a passed out cat outside and I need you to get him!" Hearing another door open from inside, the same girl from before with the blond cat came running through the front door. Taking in our situation, she seemed to find it amusing as she began to giggle. She walked towards Sasori and picked up the towel, only to wrap it around him and pick him up to bring him into the house as well. Seeing that I could possibly be let inside, I stay ontop of the railing until she opened the door.

Once I made my move however, the girl, Lali as I now know, stopped me from doing so by rushing in faster and slamming the door.

"No!"

Watching as Lali ran towards the room the other girl entered, I noticed the door hadn't actually closed. It seemed that when she tried slamming the door, the handle had gotten stuck- making it bounce open once more. Seeing as its my chance to get into the house, I paw the door open slightly enough to let myself enter.

This home is much bigger than anticipated, however it didn't matter at the moment.

I was in.

Looking back, the door was still open so I decided it would be best to close it to ease suspicion of me being in the house. I jumped onto a table that was located next to the door in question, allowing me to get close enough to the handle to close it completely. Looking forwards, I notice a door located at the end of the kitchen to the right.

 _He may be in there._

Jumping down from where I was, I rush towards the end of the hallway, only to see a bright blonde paw stick out from underneath the door, scratching the wood in attempt to get out.

"Let me out, yeah! Just because you got me out of that hellhole doesn't mean I deserve this!" I was right.

"Deidara." I watched as the paw stopped moving, only for it to stiffen slightly.

"Uchiha…" Suddenly, I heard something fall. Looking upwards, I see Lali again- only this time wide eyed.

"Shit!"


	5. Possible Possession

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not uploading for a bit, got held up with a few things. Before I start this story I would like to talk about the Orlando attack, and I wish everyone who was brought into it as well as their families' safety and I pray for everyone who's going through these troubling times, as this is absolutely devastating news for everyone involved as well as those who were not a part of it.**

 **And I would also like to pay my respects to Christina Grimmie who was my major role model ever since I was a child who ended up getting a shot a few days ago, and I sincerely hope all of these families receive the peace that they deserve, as all these acts of violence are not called for at all.**

 **Thank you to all of those who have favorited, followed and commented on this story so far, as your support is what helps me continue this story.**

 **And as to Realworld no Shinobi, we'll see as we continue onwards! Now, onto the story!**

* * *

"Lali! What was that?" I yell, somewhat panicking about the passed out cats in front of me. One was a speckled white and black cat with deep wounds, the other being a little unconscious and red haired munchkin in a pink bow and frilly dress.

Definitely a run-away, probably some little girls or something, but if he did run away who can blame him? That color clashed with his fur.

"Nothing, it's fine! I just dropped something." I heard Lali call back. Lali was probably antsy from the explosion of cats coming from absolutely nowhere. It's like the black cat started self-reproducing and creating more assholes to take our food.

And medical supplies. That's the more important situation at hand at least.

Looking around the room all I could find was some alcohol, thanks Lali, _one_ bandage, thanks Lali, and _some_ ointment, _thanks Lali_. That won't help both cats really, as we don't know exactly what is wrong with one while the other is suffering a full on infection. But for some reason we're out of all of our medical supplies… Lalis friends are fucks.

Immediately I remember our neighbor who is training to become a veterinarian. More likely than not, he has _all_ the drugs we need and more to help these guys so we can take them to a shelter or something. Reaching into my pocket, I grab my phone and scroll through the names on my list. Eventually, I find him.

Gabriel Tanaka.

Pressing the call button on my phone, I silently and just a bit impatiently wait for Gabriel to pick up.

Come on Gabriel, don't fucking tell me you have shit to do today- you never do.

"Hello?" Finally!

"Hey Gabriel! Are you busy?" May as well ask and not sound like a total dick. I hear him take in a deep breath.

"No, I'm not. Why?" Relief washes over my face and suddenly I begin to feel a little bit awkward asking him for help, technically for free but he's not a proper veterinarian yet, so it's all fine.

"Well, Lali and I found two cats outside, one looks bloody and the other one is passed the fuck out. No idea what happened to him. Do you think you have anything we could use to help them?" Right after I ask I hear a lot of movement going on in the background, hearing the static of movement come from his phone.

"Hello?" I ask again, just in case we were somehow losing connection.

"I'll be right there!"

He hung up. I guess that means he does have some stuff. That's good.

Checking the cats to make sure they're okay to leave alone for a bit, and of course they are seeing as one is passed out and the other is glaring at me, I leave the room to let Lali know Gabriel is coming over with some supplies for us. Closing the door slightly, I walk out into the living room where I thought Lali was but she wasn't in sight.

"Lali? Are you in your room again or are you a fucking magician now?" Watching Lali walk out of her room, she slams the door quickly and stands in front of it.

"Hey, I gave up that way of life two months ago." Raising my eyebrow, I look at the door behind her.

"You trying to hide something Lali? Did you get a sex doll or some shit?" Watching Lali stiffen a bit in front of me, she instantly goes into bullshit mode.

"I don't know man, sometimes you just gotta do what you gotta do." Smiling, I laugh it off and shake my head. I decide to leave whatever it is for now, but if I smell something rotting in there I'll probably have to call the cops because fuck that shit.

"Anyway, Gabriel's coming over with shit to help take care of the cats. We're out of almost everything because of that "project" your friends did for your "school"." Lali starts to laugh at the memory of all of our shit glued together to form the "Monument of Healing" as named by our dear older friend Kyle.

"When do you think he's coming over?" Right after Lali asked we heard erratic pounding on the door. Looking towards the door, I say the first thing that comes to mind,

"I guess now."

I make my way to the entrance and open the door, only to be encountered by a flustered yet serious Gabriel with a bag of what I assume supplies for the cats. His raven black hair was a mess, locks of hair shooting in strange directions as opposed to his usual 'wolf cut' as he called it. Possibly being from me interrupting his relaxation time and giving him a task that is of vital importance cause, as you see here, cats. Strands of hair stuck to his face awkwardly as he peered through the entrance way.

"You okay, 'Bri?" I ask, seeing as his black t shirt was inside out and his eyes were sunken in from what I could only assume being sleep deprivation.

"Yes, I'm fine Rosalee. Where are the cats?" I raise a brow at him, not really buying him being 'fine', however I nod and lead him to the bedroom where the cats are currently waiting to be 'treated'. Out of the corner of my eye, I watch Lali slowly slink back into her room, though I don't really question what is going on and figure she just doesn't want to deal with injured animals.

Upon entering the room Gabriel sees both cats, the infected one barely conscious yet somewhat annoyed at both of us but what else is to be expected, right? Suddenly, Gabriel enters 'vet school is useful' mode and begins to put on gloves as to not infect the cats or get anything from them. Taking that as a cue to try and help him prepare for his 'patient', I grabbed gloves, paper towels and a trashcan to discard used towels, gloves, wraps, etc.

"How long has the munchkin been knocked out?" Gabriel pipes up, beginning to investigate the wounds on the peppered looking cat. Walking closer to be at Gabriel's side, I notice a large gash on the side of the black and white cat, that Gabriel seems to notice as well as he began to look for any more wounds around it.

"He was passed out when we went outside. Another cat came up and started meowing at us to open the door." Gabriel's lips formed a stiff line, humming his acknowledgement.

"It seems he stopped bleeding before you found him, he probably got attacked by something a few days ago," nodding in agreement, he continues, "Mind helping me disinfect him? I don't want to contaminate the bottle." Snickering a bit, I nod and begin to pour the disinfectant alongside the cats' many gashes, watching the infection fizz up from the reaction. Suddenly the cat begins to growl, but seems too weak to try and fight back. Cringing a bit at his pain, I keep going as I don't want to let this cat die from infection if I could do something about it, so wussying out wasn't an option. Gabriel and I continued trying to help this cat, working in silence as we begin to apply the ointment and bandage him up.

"You said there was another cat with these two?" Jumping from the sudden sound, I stutter out a reply.

"Y-yeah, I don't know where went it. I think they were friends or something." Smooth Rosalee, smooth as broken glass.

Gabriel ignores my voice-crack-and-dyslexia-duo and replaces his old gloves for new ones to look at the munchkin, seeing nothing really out of place. Breathing over his shoulder the entire time he looked, he suddenly sighed and pulled back, ripping off both gloves and throwing them in the trash next to us.

"His tail looks crushed but it'll heal, he's probably exhausted too." Breathing a sigh of relief, I smile and hold my hand out for a fist bump.

"Thanks 'Bri for coming over, this was a great help." His lips twitched upwards a bit and nodded as he began to put away his supplies.

"It wasn't any problem, it's good to practice sometimes too", stopping mid-way through, he quickly tried to cover himself up, "N-Not that I want anything to get injured so I can practice or anything, I just mean it's good to help them when needed, that's all." Rolling my eyes, I laugh and begin to help him put his ointments away.

"I know, I know. Say, want to stay for dinner tonight? May as well since you did do us a big favor with these cats, yeah." I offer, since Lali and I were planning on getting take-out tonight and it wouldn't hurt to get him something as payment.

"Sure! Let me take this stuff home and I'll be back!" Gabriel jumped up, grabbed his bag and ran.

I guess that answers it.

Taking this as time to tell Lali that Gabriel was staying for dinner, as well as discuss what to do with the cats after they heal, I walk over to her side of the house and hear her whispering very aggressively.

"Hey Lali, yelling at the voices again?" Hearing a loud thump I decide that's all she needs to reply with.

"Yes, they're being huge assholes." Lali yells back, only to then whisper "Nooooo" and something falling onto the floor.

"You okay in there?" Lali retorts with a yes, and I take that as time to keep going.

"Anyway, Gabriel's staying for dinner tonight since he helped." Hearing a slight groan, I continue, "Oh, and later we'll need to take pictures of these two and put them online to see if they belong to anyone. Just letting you know so you don't get too attached to them while they stay here to heal."

"Okay! And where are we getting dinner from?" I shrug my shoulders, even though she couldn't see it happen.

"I don't know, maybe from the restaurant down the road. Try to calm down those demonic spirits in your room or it'll be just like when Caroline came over." Lali barked laughing, remembering what happened that fateful day.

"She just wanted to show us a _magic trick_." Groaning, I kick her door and hear a 'thump'.

"It seems that magic trick is forever within your bedroom then, isn't it. Anyway, come out when you're done doing whatever the fuck it is you're doing." I finish, walking away from her door to grab my laptop from my room that the cats are currently surviving in.

Walking through the door, I see the munchkin missing and the other cat licking himself.

What the fuck and stop I just helped fix you.

Walking past the _obviously_ fresh and healthy cat, I grab my laptop and make my way to the kitchen to notice the munchkin walking towards the bathroom in the back of the house.

Seems like that cat got as much rest as it needs, apparently.

Placing my laptop onto the counter, I follow the cat and see him staring out the window towards the alley way.

"What are you looking at?" the cat runs.

Great, he's skittish.

Looking out the window myself, I look out at the place he used to be looking at, only to see a black car and two tan, well dressed men staring into the window. Meeting their gaze, only for them to put their car into gear and drive away.

This can't be good.


End file.
